Meeting New Out Of This World Friends
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally gets picked up from school, by her cousin Rachel, she meets some unlikely new friends and is reunited with an old friend. Rated K plus for brief scares. Fluff tickles in the end.


**(Sequel to 'The Fire of Friendship', this time, Ally is moving to where Rachel lives, well not exactly. She now lives on the street where Rachel lives. One day, Ally is picked up by her cousin and is taken to her home. What happens is a day that neither Rachel or Ally will ever forget. Disclaimer - All Ben 10 Omnitrix aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Rachel, the Grant Mansion, and the fictional town of ****Straybrook ****belong to GoldGaurdian2418. I own Ally and Mr. and Mrs. Drewood and the fictional small town of Silver Streams. Also I don't own the snack Chex Mix. Cedit for Chex Mix goes to General Mills.)**

* * *

**The Meeting of New Out of This World Friends**

* * *

Moving to a new home in Staybrook, California was a hassle for the Drewoods, but now after almost weeks of planning and packing up they now were able to unload and relax in their larger home than their smaller bungalow, back in Silver Streams, California.

Ally was a bit unsure about the move, but her adopted mother told her that she would love the extra place and the new school they found her. "And...," Mrs. Drewood said while they were busy packing up, " ...Rachel Jocklin, your cousin, lives just about a block from the house, you can go over and visit anytime you like, or whenever we are out on conference." Ally was somewhat happy to hear that she could see her favorite cousin. She hadn't seen her since that party she went to while she was adjusting to her new family.

For a few day, after moving in, everyone pitched in to help unpack and to decide which room would be which. Ally immediately took that chance and picked out the biggest empty room for her bedroom, much to the delight of her parents. After everyone became accustomed to the new house, it didn't take long for Ally to get use to her new school; she made a couple of friends and was a start student with her teachers because she was on time and was never late, she was even the start student of the art class because of her amazing artistic skills.

* * *

Now one day, while her parents were having a very busy day at the University where her parents worked at, they had ask Rachel to pick up Ally and have her spend the day at where she lived and Rachel thought it was a good idea. As she waited over at the middle school where Ally went to, she couldn't help but wonder what her alien friends would think about her new cousin, more importantly, how would Ally react to seeing her friends. Would she be scared and never come back? She already knew that Mr. and Mrs. Drewood knew nothing of her alien friends and was worried that Ally might tell them and... wel...let's say that it wouldn't be a pretty picture. But all that was brushed aside when she saw a 10-year-old, long black-haired girl come out of the entrance to the school.

Quickly rolling down the window of the passenger side of the car, Rachel waved. "Ally! It's me, Rachel! Your parents asked me to take you over to my house for the day. They are a bit busy over at my school." Ally was happy to see her cousin and immediately got into the passenger seat and buckled herself in as the car drove out and headed straight to the Grant Mansion.

"So, how was your day, cousin?" Asked Rachel with a smile on her face.

"It was great, Rachel. I got myself an A+ in art class for my painting, and got a A+ in math." The girl answered, making Rachel chuckle and ruffle the girls hair.

"Well, that is great. I am glad you're settling in to Staybrook." Rachel commented but then said. "Now before we head to my place, I want to let you know that I have some friends that stay with me. They may seem a bit strange... even a bit... uhh... funny to look at, but I guarantee you will like them." She told the girl, but was still quite uncertain that everything would go smoothly.

"Okay, I am sure I'll like them." Ally beamed, and as she said that the car pulled into the driveway leading to the Grant Mansion. Getting herself out of the car and helping Ally get out of the passenger side seat, Rachel offered to take Ally's back pack and lead her to the massive doors. "Go ahead and open the door." Rachel encouraged Ally and the girl grabbed hold of the door knob and opened the door, revealing a huge room that had a living area with a big-screen t.v, a stair case leading to the upstairs bedrooms, and a corridor that lead to other rooms. It looked like a palace fit for a King.

"Wow! This place is HUGE! You actually live here?" Ally gasped in astonishment.

"Yep, and I am glad you like it." Rachel said, putting the backpack down onto the sofa and watched in amusement as the girl stared at the big-screen t.v. planted to the wall over a big fireplace.

"I think my dad would_ love_ watching the big game in here, he loves sports as much as he loves Biology." Ally giggled for that was true.

"Ha-ha-ha, I bet he would, Ally. Hey, do you want anything from the kitchen? I have some left over chicken strips, macaroni and cheese, or maybe some Chex Mix, if you are hungry?" Rachel offered after she heard Ally's tummy rumble.

"Sure, I would love some Chex Mix." Ally grinned.

"Okay, just wait her while I grab ourselves some bowels, I think I want some, too." Rachel grinned and left to go into the kitchen. Seeing that her cousin was gone, Ally decided to explore while she waited. As she walked across the hallway on the left, she found the entrance leading to a big library, filled with lots of books and statues that looked to enticing for her to ignore. As she entered she was drawn to a large painting of what looked like a unknown battle in the Revolution, back in the 1700's. She loved the amount of realistic detail on the general on horseback, leading his team to battle against the opposing side, fire and black clouds of gunpowder in the background. While she stared at the painting she found several books that had various, famous paintings from around the world, and decided to show Rachel and ask if she could borrow them and learn from the artistic value of the artists. As she ran out with three books in her arms, she found that one of them was a not an art book, but instead was a book about World War 2, she wasn't so fond of what happened during that war, because several innocent Jewish civilians lost their lives because of one man's hatred of them. She believed in equality and peace for all people, no matter anyones religion or background.

As she went to take the book back to the library, she bumped into something and stumbled to the floor. Shaking her head and looking up to see what she ran into, she froze and the color of her face turned blank. She was terrified at what was in front of her. A large, red creature with four, muscular arms, each hand had four fingers, and four orange eyes and a black stripe running from his forehead and another stripe on his chin. This thing looked like a monster from her worst nightmares, a monster that would tear her limbs off with just one tug and pull from one of those arms.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She cried as she got to her feet and ran out of the library and ran up the stair case, looking for a place to hide. As she ran through the upstairs corridors she ran into another creature, something that looked like a cross between and dinosaur and rolor-blade runner. It was colored blue, black and white, with what looked like a mask covering its face.

"Watch it!" The creature growled, its mask retracting, showing Ally a blue face with piercing green eyes.

Ally screamed again and continued to run untill she opened up on of the doors to one of the bedrooms and locked the door. Gasping for air and leaning her back against the wall Ally breathed a sigh of relief, but then she saw cloth-like stings come from behind her and she turned to find herself staring into the eyes of what looked like a mummy.

Opening the door she came in and screaming again, Ally scrambled her way down the hallway once more and opened another door to hide in, but before she entered and tall, black and blue figured levitated from the floor underneath her and looked at the child with big green eyes. "Who are you?" It asked in a creepy, ghost-like voice that frightened Ally and she ran away from the creature.

She soon found another room and ran inside, but as soon as she came in she found herself right in front of what looked like a creature made of dark purple stone, magenta crystal on its hands, face and four protruding ones along its shoulders, and one green eye that stared straight at her.  
"What are doing here?" It asked in a slightly angry tone.

Ally screamed in fear and ran out and made her way down the stairs and quickly found Rachel and jumped into her arms, shaking in fear.

"Ally, what's the matter? I heard you screaming a minute ago and looked everywhere for you." Rachel cooed in alarm.

"M...m...m...m...Monsters...u..u...u..u..upstairs. We got to get out of here or they'll hurt us." Ally gasped. Rachel was surprised at her cousins sudden change in behavior, but then it came back to her. Ally must have met her alien friends and got spooked. But before she could explain everything to the little girl, Ally screamed again and held onto Rachel tightly. Turning around to see what had scared the little girl, Rachel saw Four Arms approach them but then stepped back after hearing Ally scream in fear.

"Ally, it's okay. He isn't going to hurt you, this is my friend, Four Arms." Rachel told Ally calmly, but Ally shuddered and started to sob.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay." Rachel cooed, patting the girls back in comfort, "I promise you that Four Arms is a nice guy, he will not hurt you."

Ally calmed down a bit and summed up her courage to look up and see the thing that scared her first, only he didn't seem scary anymore due to the fact that he had a gentle smile.

"Hi there, kid." He said. Ally then let herself go from Rachel and walked over to the big, red thing.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite." Four Arms chuckled as he knelt to get a better look at the girl, and Ally spoke, "You won't hurt me, right?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Now why would I hurt a cute little kid like you," Four Arms laughed as he reached out with one of his hands and ruffled Ally's hair, and to his enjoyment she giggled while she felt his big hand playfully scratching and rubbing her hair and head.

"I guess you wouldn't. What are you anyway?" Ally asked.

"I am a Tetramand, an alien in your case, and as Rachel said earlier, I am Four Arms, as you can see here," He introduced himself and flexed his two sets of arms, showing off his muscles and making the girl and Rachel laugh.

"Sorry if I frightened you earlier, kiddo. I had no idea Rachel had a visitor." Four Arms apologised.

"It's okay." Ally accepted and decided to wrap her arms around the aliens neck in a hug, and suddenly found that he hoisted himself up and wrapped all four of his arms around her petite body in a big, warm hug. This was too adorable for Rachel in interrupt but said, "Most of this was my fault. I should have told you that my friends were aliens and I should have told my friends about you before you got here." Rachel spoke.

But before anyone could answer, they heard multiple footsteps come down the stairs and Ally hugged Four Arms in fear, but he patted her back. "Don't be scared, those are our other friends."

"Other friends?" Ally asked as she looked and saw the other aliens she had seen in her mad attempt to escape them.

"Rachel, who is this?" Asked the purple and magenta creature as he came closer to look at Ally.

"This is my adopted cousin, guys. Her name is Ally and she and her folks moved here a few days ago." Rachel explained, and she in return introduced Ally to the aliens in the room.

"These are my other buddies, Chromastone, XLR8, Snare-oh, and Big Chill. I meet them on occasions where they saved my life or just by coincidence." Rachel said and all the aliens came over to Ally and she shook each o their hands in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you all, but are you sure that these are the only aliens that live here, Rach?"Ally asked.

Rachel then told Ally that there were other aliens but they were out working with the Plumbers, an intergalactic organization that deals with terrorists from outer space, and protect earth from the threat of dangerous aliens.

As this was going on, a raspy, tired voice caused everyone to turn to the stair case. "Can someone please tell me what the screaming was about?"

Ally immediately recognized that voice and squirmed herself free from Four Arms grasp and ran to the figure that was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Heatblast!" She cried as she leaded to him and both fell down, and the pyronite was startled.

"Huh, what is going on?" He asked but then he saw a very familiar face.

"Heatblast, it's me, Ally. Don't you remember, from summer camp?" Ally smiled and to her relief the pyronite raised himself and her up and held her up in his arms.

"Ally!, Oh, I haven't seen you in a long time. What are you doing here, kiddo?" He asked joyfully, very happy to see his little buddy again.

"Ally, you know Heatblast?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I met him while I was at Camp Willow Creek. He helped me conquer my fear of fire. And he is my best friend." Ally grinned, snuggling herself close to Heatblast as he hugged her.

"If you knew Heatblast, then why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked, to which Ally answered that she thought Rachel wouldn't believe her. "I wouldn't believe you? Ha-ha, Ally, I have seen things that _I_ thought were unbelievable. You can tell me anything, honey." Rachel smiled.

Ally was a little embarrassed by her mistake of not telling Rachel, but Heatblast got an idea. He quickly secured the startled girl with one arm and started tickling her sensitive belly with his other one.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Heatblast, No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, Stop it, Not in front of the others." Ally shrieked in laughter but Heatblast just smiled and continued.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" He cooed as he then started wiggling his finger into her belly button, making Ally scream and the others chuckle at the cute scene.

"Okay, that's enough. Let her go, Heatblast." Rachel came in and Heatblast let Ally go and ruffled her hair. Ally was gasping from the tickle attack, but was happy that her best friend was also staying in the Grant Mansion. For the entire day, Ally got to know the aliens she met, and they told her how they found Rachel and their new home. Ally was now surrounded by some new friends, and there were many more to discover in the following months to come.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(I hope you all enjoyed this one shot, because I had a lot of fun writing this. Thank you GoldGaurdian2418, for letting me use Rachel Jocklin and her home for this story.)**


End file.
